


Idol Orgy, ft. Agent24

by Snekbite



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 4 is a joke, Agent24, Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Bad Puns, Bondage, Callie is a dom now, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Cum drenching, Cunnilingus, DEGEN!!!, Eight is a slut, F/F, Face-Sitting, French Kissing, Futanari, Gangbang, Holy Squit so many tags, Humiliation, Marina has a dick, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Pearl is a sub, Pearlina, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekbite/pseuds/Snekbite
Summary: Pearl invites the girls to an orgy.





	Idol Orgy, ft. Agent24

"P-Pearlie? Are you sure about this?" -Asked Marina nervously  
"Sure why not? It's not like we don't know them, besides, don't you wanna fuck the squid sisters?"

Pearl asked while lazily cleaning their penthouse, she invited the Squid Sisters and two of the Agents for an orgy, she wanted to invite everyone, but Agent 4 was still too young for this, so 6 would have to do.

"I don't know Pearl, I love doing it with you but, H-Having sex with Callie, with Marie, with Agent 3, w-with eighty!"

"C' mon Rina... relax, think about this like a fucking party, a FUCKING party."  
Pearl smirked at her own joke while preparing some punch, she looked at Marina who was still kind of nervous.

"It's alright m'kay babe. If you're THAT uncomfortable sticking your dick inside Callie, you could just watch!"

"That's not the point Pearl, I...I..."

The doorbell rang, it was unavoidable now, the "party" was about to start.  
Pearl relaxedly and smugly opened the door, Marina nervously closed her eyes and blurted:

"OH COD SQUID SISTERS, I AM SO SORRY I..."

"Calm down Mawina, it's me! Eight!"

Eight was dressed in her comfy jersey, and bandana, but had her leather skirt and heeled shoes below, she stared at Marina with her puppy eyes, calming Marina down.

"Yo..."

Behind her was Three, with a denim bag and dressed in her usual uniform so unique to her, she entered the household and took her coat and boots off to reveal some plain white socks and T-shirt.

"So this is the famous Agent 3 huh?" Pearl smugly quipped, checking her out from head to toes.

"Hmm... not bad at all, nice taste in GFs you got Eighty."  
Both Eight and Three blushed slightly, Eight smiling while Three stared at her with an  
slightly annoyed look.

"Hmm, Marina ain't bad either" retorted Three.  
Three sat on the sofa with her usual bored look and said: "So we doin this or what?"

"Yeah, PARTY!!!" Eight excitedly screamed  
Marina was confused, was Pearl fucking with her all this time?

"No Eight, we came to get some remember? It's why I told you to wear THAT."

Eight paused for a second, but then she smiled with excitement, she quickly undressed herself to reveal what was below her Jersey, a leather thong that barely covered her ass or pussy, and some octo shaped black pasties that still showed her tanned areolas, she was dressed like the sluttiest of whores, but still smiling like a cute puppy excited for her treat, the difference was cathartic.

"Niiiiice Eight, fuck, you looked so innocent in the metro, but look at ya now, all grown up with that nice fucking ass of yours". Pearl noted, examining her plump ass before checking out her shaped, round breasts.

Three was already in her panties, rubbing herself through her fabric at the sight of her  
girlfriend, making a damp spot that darkened the whiteness, teasing her small breasts, pinching her nipples.

"I also didn't notice at first, but Eighty is kind of a whore, I can barely keep up with her."

Three was already ready for the party, as was Eight, who got on her knees in front of the sofa, prepared to lap her like the little slutty puppy she was, but she stopped in her tracks when she looked at Marina.

She was absolutely livid, blushing red, with an uncomfortably visible erection.  
That innocent girl she met at the metro, who looked up to her with admiration, was on her knees, dressed like a cheap whore, about to lap up the infamous Agent 3 on her own sofa.

Pearl was thinking, trying to chill out the situation, her eyes brightened out as she got close to Eight, hushing something into her ear, Eight's eyes also started to shine with glee.

"Marina lemme help you."

Pearl pushed Marina up to the sofa as well, and took off her pants and shirt while Marina was still in her shocked state, Eight sexily walked in fours up to Marina's lap, rubbing her face all around the Octo's bulge.

"Lemme serve the girl I look up to."

Eight removed Marina's boxers with the help of her mouth, revealing Marina's erection to all present, taking tentative licks and peppering it with kisses, feeling the warmth with her hands.

Marina couldn't say no to her, she wanted to taste her that much.  
Eight stopped toying around, and took her length, trying to move her tongue around it, savoring every bit of pre-cum she could, gagging at it.

She spread her legs, dripping the carpet below, still trying earnestly to deepthroat Marina's cock.

Three reached for her bag and pulled off an orange strap-on, already fully naked and aroused at the sight of her girlfriend.

Eight noticed and took one hand off Marina's lap to put aside what little leather she had, spreading her lower lips, and shaking her bottom to entice her.

"I did say it, you're a cute slut." Three said, getting on her knees and positioning herself behind Eight.

Three slowly teased her ass, rubbing it above her, before suddenly thrusting her cock on her dripping cunt, making Eight squeal a bit.

"T-Three... that looked kinda... harsh!" Marina mustered, both worried about her cute friend below, and for her own cock, which Eight could've been bitten by accident.

"Don't worry Marina, she likes it rough."

True to her word, Eight felt in a bliss, bobbing Marina's cock faster and deeper, from the top of her sensitive tip to smacking herself with Marina's balls, making muffled but loud moanings that Marina could feel.

She was on her knees, swallowing pre-cum and feeling the heat on her throat, while she pressed herself to feel the entire length of the toy inside her, Eight was a dirty slut and she liked it.

Pearl was just enjoying the show, sitting on the table beside them fingering herself, rubbing her clit with her mouth open, imagining herself in Eight's position, "Fuck, this is some good shit right here..." Pearl muttered to herself.

Marina could feel herself cumming, twitching all over Eight's wet throat, the girl below noticed as well, as instead bobbing quickly, she gagged it, using her tongue to finish the job while taking it up to Marina's balls.

Marina felt a small jolt, she couldn't take it anymore and stopped any attempt at composure, she suddenly held Eight's head and came inside her moaning. Eight tried to swallow as much of Marina's hot, thick, and tasty cum. She, after all, didn't want to spill the floor of the girl she admired.

Three helped her up by pushing her hips and by extension toy, as deep as she could, pressing her between her own legs, and Marina's hips.

Marina limped onto her sofa exhausted, Eight pulled her head up slowly, slurping as much as she could, before using her hands to jerk off, and catch the few last drops with her face, angling it so some of it fell on her chest.

Eight got on her knees and smiled earnestly, she got to have sex with her girlfriend while pleasing the girl she always wanted to be like. Her face glowed with glee, her essence all above her body.

The mood was suddenly shifted by the ringing doorbell. Pearl who went back to normal as quick as she became horny, wiped herself with a napkin a bit before checking out who was outside.

The short girl took her time peeking before grinning like a madman...

"GREAT, now the party can truly start!"

Grinning, she opened the door, and treated her guests with the sight of Marina lying on her couch, cock limping for all to see, one of her friends sitting on the floor with rubber cock strapped to her hips, and a scantily dressed octoling covered in cum lying on the carpet with an smile on her face.

"OH DARN IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GIRLS STARTED WITHOUT US."

"Well, we did come late Callie, although they look like they came just a while ago."

It was the Squid Sisters, fashionably late, but making an impressive entrance.

Marie was dressed in a poor excuse of a tube top, barely covering any part of her breasts, but the fabric was bright enough to show off the green patterns that were based after the Kimono she used, her usual silver earrings, a dangerously short skirt of the same pattern, and black heels that made her look mature but sexy.

Callie was too excited to dress properly, and came already unwrapped, with only a choker and same earrings to show.

"Wow girls, did ya both came walking here like that?." Pearl asked, wondering if the squid sisters had some sort of exhibitionist fetish.

"Nah, we actually just changed here near the entrance" Answered Marie, pointing out a truck with the squid sisters' logo on it.

"It's big enough to carry some makeup... clothes... whatever...Callie just stripped down as soon as she got up and rode side seat naked tho."

"IT'S JUST SO MUCH MORE RELAXING MARIE!" Callie suddenly screamed, pouting.  
"It's literally much fresher, and I could try out all the toys we brought while Marie drove!"

"Speaking of which, Hi Three, nice toy you got there." Marie saluted.

"Hi Three, long time no see!" Callie immediately followed.

"Yo, the octo lying on the floor is Eight, ya know, the girlfriend that I talked about."

"Nice, and Hi Mari-" however Marie stopped herself looking at Marina, she was absolutely mortified, covering her cock, with one hand, while trying to conceal her breasts with the other.

"H-Hi, M-Marie and C-Callie, I'm I--Sorry." It wasn't the first time they saw each other, but the first time Marina was stark naked in front of both, while also trying to not blush at their outfits, which would make even the most skimpy of octolings blush.

Pearl once again tried to clear up the mood: "WELL GIRLS, TIME FOR SOME PARTY GAMES, LET'S HAVE ONE GIRL RIDE THEIR GIRL'S FACE, WHADDYA SAY ABOUT THAT!?"

"Hey babe, wanna please ME now?" Three responded first, Eight gladfully accepted, there was nothing she liked more but making others cum.

"C'MON MARINA, you don't wanna lose this one right?" Pearl said, pulling Marina off the couch, into the soft carpet.

"W-WAIT, we just came here, we're not ready for this..." Callie shouted worryingly, while indeed Callie was teasing herself slightly in the truck, the bumps and turns made her uncomfortable and she stopped herself, waiting first to arrive at Pearl's, even if she was excited, she preferred a bit more foreplay than this.

"I can fix that". Marie said smugly, removed already of her top.

She licked her lips as she gently grabbed Callie's cheeks, and kissed her deeply.

Callie moaned slightly as she also grabbed Marie's head, allowing the older sister to grab her ass, pressing herself into the younger's body, rubbing nipples, while using the other hand to tease clit.

Callie moaned softly, allowing Marie to surprise her by biting her tongue with her lips, making pecks and rubbing it slowly.

The black haired sister quickly felt like pudding, dripping onto the floor, with warm cheeks.

the remaining 4 girls were awestruck, they heard rumors of it, but they never knew how good the legendary Squid Sisters' mouthplay was, how it looked, how it must feel.

Marie suddenly dropped Callie into the floor, her legs too wobbly to stand up properly.

"Right, She's ready to eat my ass." Marie chortled in between smug laughs.

"I-I'm ready for this thingy... I could eat her out aaaaallll day" Callie said with a satisfying smile.

"Welp, Eight, lemme get my ass over there."  
Three positioned herself above Eight, who was already ready to please her girl, tongue out with a cute open smile.

Pearl held Marina's arms down and whispered: "C'mon Rina, didn't that get you horny enough?"

Marina could barely utter a yes, she was still too awestruck, she had a mighty need to use her tongue on anything. She knew the Squid Sisters' music was legendary, but she didn't know that so many things of them were legendary.

With Callie, Eight, and Marina on the floor, Pearl breathed in and shouted:  
"READY!? SET!? GO GO GOOOOO!!!"

Eight was the first to react, making circle motions around Three's clit, eliciting a moan from her, before doing a gentle kiss on it.

Pearl sat on the DJ's face facing her erect cock, giving her tentalizing encouragement by stroking it.

Marina responded by moaning inside Pearl's, trying to catch all of her sweet juices, Pearl had a better idea, however.  
She got up for a sec to spread her cheeks, allowing access to her anus, signaling Marina to pleasure her ass, Marina responded by caressing her cheeks and plunging her tongue as deep as she could, Pearl took the chance to finger herself. Trying everything to make herself cum.

"H-Hey! N-No fingering!" Three complained,

"T-The only rules are, sitting n' cumming Three!" Pearl retorted with a smug tongue hanging on her face.

"B-Bitch..." Three muttered, before taking Eight's hand and signaling her to finger her asshole, then using one hand to tease her nipples, and the other to rub her clit. Closing her eyes to avoid any distraction, Eight used her remaining hand to Caress Three's ass, the agents were nothing but Efficient.

"C' mon M-Marina, we can't l-lose!"

Both teams were so caught in the competition, so caught in it that...

"OH FUCK YES!"

...they were surprised by a sudden scream.

Marie had a face of pure ecstasy, tongue lolling from her face, her star eyes crossed and up, moving violently above Callie's face.

Callie was licking her out deeply, despite Marie tightening herself out. She tongue-fucked her like Marie's juices were sweet nectar.

"Fuck...you like that my cute slut of a sister?" Marie warmly said while caressing her head, before suddenly yanking her hair roughly

"Shit... that's good Callie, keep it up."

Callie responded by moaning louder inside her, provoking a louder reaction on the older sister.

"Fuck yeah... lap it up Cal." Marie moaned, then kept riding with her usual smug smile

Callie didn't need to cheat to please her sis, she was very familiar with her preferences and knew her pussy like the back of her hand. She knew what motions made her tighter, what dirty words made her wet, what lewd clothing (or lack of) made her blush, and adding the fact that both squid sisters were amazingly talented with their mouths, however, she wondered what else she could do.

Callie slowly inserted a finger on Marie's ass.

"OH FUCK YES!!! HNNGGGG!!!"

Marie felt like a pornstar, moaning loudly cursing like a sailor. Moving her hips sensually and closing her eyes, lifting her arms to show her shapely breasts jiggling.

The two other girls below got distracted, the sisters were as loud as they were arousing, their eyes glued to the way Marie was riding, the way Callie was gushing despite not even touching herself once, Eight stopped completely to see more of the Squid Sisters' skillful movements, rubbing herself violently.

Callie had one last idea that sealed their victory, she moved her arms to hug her hips, and lick her as deeply as possible, using her lips to kiss her clit while trying to hum the inkantation.

"FUCKFUCKFUCK, OH COD!!!"

Marie lost it, quivering in excitement, shaking her ass while her upper body fell into the floor, her arms barely being able to prevent the hit. Marie started squirting all over Callie's face, a satisfied smug began to appear on her face, biting her lips. Her legs feeling worn down and her nethers in complete ecstasy, Using her remaining energy to finger herself trying to make her orgasm longer, making drips fall down on Callie, who had a wide open smile, trying to catch all she could with it, tasting her sister's delight. Her face drenched in Callie's juices, both sisters glowing in victory.

Callie helped her sister lie down on her body, the white-haired girl lovingly kissed Callie deeply once again, caressing her cheeks and lying lazily over her.

"Good girl..."

The lower sister responded by hugging her with both legs and arms, pressing herself to feel her hot nipples on her's, they continued making out for a solid minute before Pearl made them return to reality.

"AHEM, that was... some good shit not gonna lie."

Both sisters smugly grinned, they had won the competition.

Marina was awestruck, seeing the cute innocent Eight turn into a whore was already a shock, but seeing the Squid Sisters that way, making such passionate shows, their bodies and skill complimenting each other, not only their music was legendary, their sexual expositions were too, Three made a small smirk, before she met Eight, the sisters had already exposed her to such shows, inviting her to participate, she damn well knew how good they were, but Eight, who was still fingering herself, her eyes as wide as plates, was still her girl after all.

Pearl clapped her hands to make everyone come back, she still had a fish to gut

"Yo three, you're gonna earn that name  
3rd place below me, we're gonna keep the game!"

Pearl accepted her loss against them, but she wouldn't admit defeat to Three.

Three, already losing her bored eyes, accepted the challenge, spreading her legs to allow access for Eight.

"Nuh-uh, mate,  
no need for eight,  
carry your weight,  
accept your fate  
how about we accelerate  
and each other we ate!?"

Pearl spread her legs and pointed at her glistening pussy, spreading her lips challenging Three to finish the competition.

"Fuck you bitch, I am in."

Three licked her lips before being Pearl stopped her

"Uhh... I kinda wanted to try out more Trip... Treebabism... uhhh..."

"Tribadism Pearlie?" Marina asked, shyness already shaken off her, revealing her perverted knowledge.

"Fuckit, ya know, scissoring!? I just uhh... used 'ate' because ya know... it didn't rhyme with scissoring."

everyone made a short laugh at Pearl's fixation on rapping, Pearl's face got red with a slightly annoyed look, Three took out another toy from her back.

"If we're doin that, how about we make it more... interesting?"

It was a small pink vibe with small buds, most girls would cum faster than squid on Swim Speed Up with it, but she needed that and more for Eight's satisfaction.

"Ya see? Sudden death shortie"

Three had "been there done that", so nothing made her grin more than a challenge.

Pearl hesitated a bit, but eventually answered confidently "Bring it on, Ms. 'My place is number' Three, get your sexy ass over here and fuck me."

Three swayed her hips walking to Pearl's spot, spinning around the vibe to catch attention, she lifted her right leg to coil around Pearl's hips, and slowly pushed her down to the carpet, Pearl catching up, answered by spreading her legs showing rudely her tongue with a smug expression, moving up and down her snatch teasing and mocking Three. Both girls were using their bodies to banter like squids pre-splatfest.

"Oh c' mon, would you girls stop fucking around and fuck each other already?" Marie shouted from the back, with a bored look

"I didn't pay the gasoline to come here to see ya both act like bitches."

Pearl couldn't believe it, Marie was even good at bitching around.

Both duelists hurriedly got into position, feeling each other's heat and wetness, their previous game still left them needy and almost ready to cum, both suppressing a moan to hide their weakness.

-Three was already regretting bringing up the vibe, in between Eight's tonguefuck, the sister's show, and the warmness she felt from Pearl's snatch, she could feel herself close.

Pearl was also close, sweating bullets knowing she pretty much betted her pride on this.  
Three had the softest, most smooth pussy she had ever felt, wet and pulsing close to her, she gritted her teeth to avoid losing right there.

Three got the vibe in between, both feeling the buds in their clits, both red and hot, feeling the neediness of each other, Callie raised up and lifted her hand.

"OKAY, ONE, TWO, FOUR...."

("HUH!? who called me?")

"TWENTY-FOUR SIXTY-NINE, EIGHT-HUNDRED-EIGHT-THOUSAND AND EIGHT, AAAAAAAAND THREE!!!!"

Three turned the vibed and braced herself.

This elicited a throaty moan from both of them, they gritted their teeth trying to withhold the vibrations, both pushing the vibe trying to make the other cum faster.

Three took a hold of Pearl's legs, trying to push harder.

For being such a sporty girl, Three's seemingly harsh holds felt soft, they were gentle and loving caresses. When she felt violent movement from her, Pearl couldn't tell if Three started shaking trying to make her cum, or if she was trying to hold out coming herself, Three made some whimpers and moans, she was desperate to hold on to her pride, Pearl could see it in her, Three had a submissive streak she tried to hide.

Whatever she was trying to do or why it was working, Pearl was gripping hard the carpet, she needed to think fast before she squirted all over, she angled herself to smack Three's ass, but Three wasn't gonna take that without a counter, she lifted her hand to Give Pearl a teasing caress through her lips, before pushing inside and stimulating her tongue, The rich squid considered biting, but she had a better idea.

Pearl pretended to be horny and close, making exaggerated moans and trying to take her thumb deeper into her mouth, she got close enough to surprise pinch one of Three's nipples. Three couldn't keep composure and fell down on the carpet, releasing those loud moans she was trying to suppress, losing the grip of the vibe's cable.

Pearl took the chance to get on top of her, snatching the vibe and pushing her weight above Three, trying to keep holding onto Three's weak spot.

The girls above were cheering, Marina encouraging her girlfriend, while the Squid Sisters were telling her agent to not give up. Eight didn't take sides, she was just pushing three fingers on herself at the sight of her girlfriend and the girl that the girl she admired, admired.

Three, however, was too horny to care anymore, and redoubled her efforts into making herself cum, with a tear on her eye, she bit her lips and started quivering, squirting her juices on herself, whimpering with an angry face.

Pearl fell down on her rival, she secured her victory above her.

"Y-You bitch, fucking ch-cheater...." Three complained.

"C' mon Three, no hard feelings, you were fucking cute right now."

"G-Go fuck yourself...but...please kiss me."

Three's submissive side had risen, Pearl had conquered her after all, and was about to reward her, She gave her a deep kiss, whimpering and moaning, leg-locking Pearl and feeling her small body.

Pearl responded by rolling a bit with her, to be able to give three a quick smack.

Eight was absolutely losing it, despite being the subject of a rough fucking about a while ago, she wasn't able to cum, and after witnessing Marina's thick cock with her Tasty cum, the squid sister's lovely mouth synchronisation, and seeing her Girlfriend's submissive side, the poor girl was rubbing as fast as she could, inserting 4 fingers inside her with one hand, while teasing her breasts with the other, rolling her tongue pretending to have another delicious cock on her mouth.

Three finally calmed herself and explained: "Well, I did say she's kind of a whore, I need to stick in two dildos, tape vibes to her chest, and sit on her face to make her cum, good thing I have a lot of toys."

Marie brought attention to herself: "Well, why not give her what she wants? Did you bring more toys three?"

Three opened her bag and counted: "Well, I brought 6 strap-ons, some lube, fake cum, 6 vibes... I brought 6 straps cuz I didn't know Marina had you know... her thing."

Marie helped herself to them, and grabbed Eight's bandana lying on the floor, she got close to Eight and tied it up her head, over her eyes, she was blindfolded.

"Whenever Callie needs to live a fantasy, I usually blindfold her to make it feel more real". Marie revealed, making Callie pout with a blush.

"So whaddya say? Let's fuck this octoslut until she can't walk tomorrow."

Eight was grinning wider than she had ever grinned in her life and positioned herself doggy style, stomach full of butterflies as she waited for the fuck of her life.

Every girl (except Marina) helped herself to a strapon, some lube, and some fake cum.

Callie however, made dibs.

"I'll take her cute whore tongue, she already sucked one cock today!"

Pearl and Marie were content with just indulging her fantasy, just standing there letting Eight jerkoff their fake cocks, occasionally teasing her face and pulling her hair.

Callie sat on the sofa spreading her legs as wide as she could allowing Eight to eat her out.

Marina was about to push her cock inside Eight when she was interrupted by Three: "Wait, her pussy is mine only, take her ass, she probably likes cum there anyway"

Three got herself below Eight and started teasing her, same did Marina, who started rubbing her cock above her hole.

Eight was sweating in excitement, in a few seconds she was gonna be fucked like the whore she was, licking Callie's juices and feeling Marina's cum inside her, pleasuring all her friends' cocks, being their f-octo-y.

"Ready Eight?" All chanted, Eight just nodded rapidly, she couldn't take it for another second.

Inmediately Eight felt a warm oppressing sensation all over her body.

With the blindfold removing any distraction, she truly felt like she was giving pleasure to everybody, feeling like a public whore, a fucktoy to be abused, and she damn loved it. She wasn't the cute eighty anymore, but a sexually wanted octoslut.

Rubbing their dicks, feeling Callie's soft folds on her mouth, and two raw dicks inside her, they felt heavenly as they pistoned her abused ass.

Three groped her breasts as she tried to fuck her as fast as she could, she loved her girlfriend the most when she saw her needy and wanting.

Marina could feel Three's rough movements below her, and Eight's ass was so tight, you could feel her trying to clench it herself, she was determinated to please everyone, it felt so good she had to bite her lip trying to not cum inmediately.

Callie was pressing her crotch on the slut's face, softly caressing her tentacles, Eight was catching every driplet of her wetness, then swiftly continued

Pearl was just bored however, unintestingly moving her hips for Eight's sake, unlike Marie who was quite content to indulge in the girl's fantasy as she always did for Callie, Pearl was trying to entertain herself, bullying her cheek with the fake dick, caressing her cute ears, or teasing her own nipples.

Eventually, she found out that the line of her strap-on's panties was thin enough that she could push them in-between her lower lips. Eventually, she found the line of her panties were thin enough to push in between her lower lips, and so resigned herself to enjoy the feeling of the tugs from Eight's jerking. She wouldn't have done this for any casual fuck, but she made the exception for the precious octo.

"G-Girls... I'm close!" blurted Marina, panting.

"She's just... t-too good! t-too GOOD!"

Marina was trembling, knees weak and with cock throbbing, slowing down trying not to cum on Eight's ass, her face blushing, gripping tightly Eight's hips, biting her lips with closed eyes.

Callie had her legs locked around her head, trying to not cum too.

"Oh c-carp, she's a pleaser and such a cutie! You're SO lucky Three!" Callie complimented.

"Alright girls, she's quivering, ya ready?" asked Three, feeling Eight being close.

"I...I...CUMMING!!!!" Marina screamed, unloading her cum inside Eight's ass, inserting her seed deeply, the others took this as a signal to unload their seed too.

Three pinched her nipples while she rammed her cock as deeply as possible, overflowing fluids falling over her.

Eight made a pained scream as she felt their erections throbbing inside her, sticking her tongue as far as she could reach, the intensity made her cum, quivering and shaking.

"OH FUCK, LAP IT UP OCTOSLUT!!!" Callie squirted all over her face, Eight tried to catch up all her juices, but she couldn't keep up with the idol's gushes.

Pearl and Marina covered her in cum, trying to paint white every part of her tanned back.

This was it, she finally came, Eight lied in the floor without a care in the world, Marina and Three removed their cocks slowly from Eight as she spread her legs to reveal her crotch, messy, wet, and dripping in fluids. Her whole body feeling like pudding, covered in sticky semen, and yet her face a gigantic open smile, tongue lolling out of her, wet with her sweat and Callie's squirt, her blindfold had loosed down revealing her wide open eyes, giving everyone an expression of satisfaction and ecstacy.

"T-Thanks...e-everyone, I hope I serviced all of you properly..." She said with drooping eyes, and a drowsy voice, the raw intense fucking had drained her of her energy, she passed out above Three's body, who responded by pecking her cheek in lovingly.

"You did good babe." she hushed warmly, cuddling her.

After awhile Three picked her dirty body and asked Pearl:

"D'ya know anywhere she can lie down? She deserves her nap."

Pearl smiled at Eight's cute face, she was sleeping soundly and would've looked completely innocent if she wasn't cum-stained and naked.

"Sure, that room, let her sleep on our bed, it's big enough for seven people so we can join her later."

"Are ya sure you want her to dirty the..."

"We were about to change the sheets anyway, no worries!"

"Good." Three walked into the room and gently placed her in a corner of the bed, she heard a low whisper before she left: "Three...."

The squid gave a shy smile, she knew that even if Eight was a needy slut, that she would always have a place for her.

Coming back, the whole crew were lying down, it was getting late into the night, and everyone had their fill except one.

"Ahhh... it's been great girls, it's been FUCKING great" Pearl smirked, repeating the same joke hours ago.

Marina had gotten over her initial worries a long time ago, very satisfied that she was allowed to cum twice in a day, however, she was thinking about the only girl who hadn't had the pleasure yet.

"Pearlie, you haven't cum yet!"

Callie had noticed as well, and continued: "Yeah, I want to see how your face looks cumming!"

They didn't want the life and host of the party be the only one who didn't enjoy it, but Pearl had no ideas for games, and she didn't want to JUST fuck.

"It's true, how do you want it? What does turn you on Pearl?" asked Marie, curious for some gossip.

Everyone stared at Pearl, as she started to fidget and blush, a rare occasion as she was usually confident and upfront about everything.

"Weeeeeeellll.... there's something" her girlfriend had spouted, grinning.

"Ooh, do tell." Marie stared at Marina, almost begging to know.

"Marina...No" Pearl warned.

"Marina yes! C'mon Pearlie, we finally can do THAT!"

"Uhh... we can't do that in front of Eight! She wouldn't like seeing me....oh...crap!"  
She remembered Eight was sound asleep,

Callie's tentacles were flaring with curiosity, the girl just took 5 cocks on every orifice in her body, what could possibly be "too much" for Eight?

"C'MON PEARL, TELLME TELLME TELLME, WHAT IS SO DEGENERATE THAT WE CAN'T DO IN FRONT OF EIGHT!?!?"

Even Three was peeking up, she knew some of the sisters' dirty secrets, but none from the new idols, she needed some way to get even with Pearl after their competition.

Pearl eventually gave up to the pressure: "Fine, let's do this, Marina get the camera and rope, the safeword is 'Pancakes' this time alright?"

Marina made a small squee, and hurried to her room, closing the door quietly as to not wake up Eight, while Pearl stood naked, everyone staring at her in an awkward manner.

"M-Marie.. there's a safeword! she said Camera and rope!"

"Oh my...this is gonna get good!"

"Oh fuck, I see why now..."

Three had a clue of what was about to happen, and it wasn't gonna be pretty, even if Eight liked being treated like a whore, she didn't enjoy heavier stuff than that. She had to switch it when they tried tentacle bondage porn together.

Marina came back with a black rope in one hand, and an old camera on the other, Pearl was waiting for Marina to explain everything since she didn't want to do it herself.

"Pearl told me a week ago that she had the fantasy of being dragged down into a dark basement, tied up, and being called a brat while being hit, and have someone record it."

Three suddenly got up and grinned

"Oh really?" She had been waiting for a chance to get even with Pearl, and this was perfect. She usually didn't believe in revenge, but getting even with her while also pleasuring her sounded perfect for her.

Pearl, however, was sounding warnings: "Nothing TOO rough girls, Can't appear on Camera with a black eye!"

Pearl felt butterflies in her stomach, she was gonna be put on her knees by her girlfriend, her rival (at least for tonight) and the squid sisters.

she could feel her thighs warming up at the thought.

Eight's blindfold was lying on the floor, it wasn't a dark basement but this would do.

"Alright, girls I t-trust ya for this."

The girls smiled and Callie answered: "Of course Pearl, we would never actually hurt you!"

Marina took the blindfold and got close to Pearl

"Just close your eyes, and wait until we're done!"

The bratty inkling's vision was obscured, but she still heard some hushes and whispers, followed by some giggles. She felt what she presumed was Marina carrying her to a spot, three steps to the left, a turn, and one step more before feeling a cold sensation on her back, it was the column of her home, she was pushed gently into her knees and felt her hands being dragged to the back and tied. Every second she felt more binds on her body.

"Cod this is so hot" Pearl muttered below her breath, the binds restricting her movement, she struggled for a bit and noticed that if she struggled enough, she would be able to get out anytime she wanted. Marina knew what she was doing, the girl would always practice safety whenever she could.

The lights went dark for a sec, and suddenly there was a single intense white light turned on.

"Alright, acting time... I'm a mistress, am a mistress and this is my sub, I am a mistress and I like to dom... I'm a mistress and...."

"Shhh...."

It was Callie's voice, followed by Marie's, Pearl felt happy knowing that the girls were doing their best for her.

finally, she heard Marina's voice whispering: "Open your mouth pearlie!"

With excitement wondering what it was, Pearl opened her mouth, feeling what she presumed was a ball gag, then another touch circling her neck, a sudden pain in her flat chest's nipples, Pearl whined as she felt the exquisite agony, another sensation, this time between her legs, a small budded object inside her dripping cunt, the toy she felt hours ago.

There were more hushes, apparently, Callie was bad at indoor voices

"Alright girls, stick to the script!"

"Cal, what script?"

"You know what I mean!"

Her eyes were suddenly blinded by the whiteness as her blindfold was removed, it was the Camera's flashlight feature, she looked down to see her nipples pressed by two clothespins, the room was dark and had a dangerous Aura, her eyes adjusting to the room, she saw Marie, Three, and Marina looking as usual, if a bit more confident than she was used to, however Callie was...

"Get up bitch!"

...Different, Callie wasn't there anymore, instead, there was an inkling with black loose tentacles, a choker and heels, and a jaded expression that was filled with repulsion.

"Bratty bitches like you are lucky to be so close to me, you deserve worse!"

Pearl's face was hit with an exaggerated slap, it wasn't as strong as it looked like, but she responded making equally exaggerated crying noises from the gag.

"Cod you're such a fucking whore, betcha gonna enjoy this, HIT IT THREE!!!"

Three, lying on the couch teasing her clit, pressed a button from a controller. A tinge of pleasure spread through her body, the vibe started moving inside her, her wetness starting to soil the carpet below, Pearl moaned softly on the gag.

"Fucking shell you useless brat, wetting the carpet!"

Callie got close and slapped her ass, her breasts, her face, abusing the poor girl on her care, the vibe shut down and everything went to silence

"you gotta make up for it SLUT!"

The gag was released, strands of saliva in between her lips and toy, her mistress pressed her lips against Pearl's, it wasn't the soft deep kisses she saw before, but a raw fucking of her mouth, rough movements circling her tongue and invading her inside, one hand forcefully grabbing the head, while another pulled the collar, choking her slightly.

Callie pushed herself from the tiny squid's lips

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? Learn to fucking use your fucking mouth Pear- I mean BITCH!!!"

"Callie I...."

Another exaggerated slap, booming across the room.

"YOU FUCKING CALL ME MISTRESS!!!"

The mistress got up with annoyance flaring on her face, snapping her fingers she furiously screamed:

"Ida, come teach this inkling slut how to use her mouth properly"

"R-Right!!!"

Marina walked in front of Pearl, taking the mistress' position, Her huge erection pressing on Pearl's cheeks, slapping her cock all over her face, staining it with transparent-white liquid.

"Suck her cock..."

"No!" Pearl responded with a devilish smile on her face.

"Y-You brat!" another slap on the cheek

"Suck her fucking cock!" Callie angrily groped her breasts, digging her nails.

Callie motioned Marina to go on with the show, slowly moving her hips trying to force her way into Pearl. First her lips, then feeling her tongue, finally reaching her throat, letting it stay

Callie signaled Marina to let Pearl breathe, she made a small coughed before Callie grabbed her by the collar.

"Did you like it slut?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Tell me how much you love that dirty cock!"

"I--I love it mistress!"

"Tell me what you NEED to do!"

"Suck her fucking dick! Three!"

Three turned the vibe again, this time faster, Callie pushed Marina again to force her cock inside Pearl's cavities, this time there was no resistance, she felt her willpower broken by her mistress, feeling her mouth violated as Marina hit deep inside her, tasting every single inch of her length, moaning into her cock as Callie kept groping her tightly, con, every second of this degeneracy being caught on camera, and Pearl LOVED it.

Her legs started to shake, she was SO close, any second from now would make her gush in the carpet, making her lose her mind, any secon...

Suddenly, the vibration stopped, the mist in her head solidified and came crashing down as fast as a splashdown, Marina retired her cock, leaving Pearl needy, sticking her tongue trying to catch it again.

"Did you enjoy that cunt?" her Mistress asked, releasing the hazed girl from the pillar.

Pearl fell down into the carpet, head falling into the floor, the (frankly dirty and abused) carpet stopping the impact, it smelt of all the sex they've been having for hours, but it felt right to her.

"WERE YOU ENJOYING THAT? ANSWER ME!!!"

"Y-yes!"

The feeling of denial made her even hornier, shaking her ass trying to entice anyone to help her.

"This fucking bitch liked it! C'mon girls, let's USE her"  
said Callie grinning, pushing her violently through the floor.

Three rose up and replaced Callie, who sat down with a smug smile. Marie, who had been sitting in the back, sat down in front of Pearl and spread her legs, Three with her already lubed strap-on, was on her back, gripping her fingers with sadistic glee.

Marie held her head down and forced her close to her crotch, Three was rubbing her cock her anus, teasing her.

Callie snapped her fingers, directing everyone to start.

The strap-on felt painful, tearing up inside her, she couldn't believe Eight had taken it so easily, Marie's wet pussy tasted delicious, seeing Callie taste her earlier, had made her curious what it was like, and it was amazing.

Three got all over her, making more violent grips on her chest

"H-heh... fucking take that you cheating bitch..."

Pearl whined and moaned and screamed loudly, feeling every centimenter of her body on fire. Everything felt too intense and overwhelming, she was surprised as the vibe was added to the pile of sensations she felt.

She was losing her mind, she didn't care about anything else but feeling the abuse and enjoying it.

It finally ended, Pearl quivered violently, losing control of her hips and shaking them, squirting like a fountain, screaming so loud that the room shook for a bit, startling everyone in it.

When she finished, she was quivering sobbing mess lying on her own puddle, she felt abused and defiled, shaking uncontrollably

"PANCAKES, PANCAKES EVERYONE, PEARLIE I AM SO SORRY!"

The lights had returned, Marina ran with a knife, cutting the ropes and letting her free, everyone silently watched as they tried to bring Pearl back to earth, Marie stood there silently, Callie had dropped the act and was watching with a gut on her throat, Three was uneasy wondering if they had taken it too far.

"Pearlie... respond!"

"I...T-That...That was...FUCKING AMAZING"

Pearl indeed came back to earth, having the best orgasm of her life.

"COD, I FELT LIKE SUCH A FUCKING FUCKTOY, FUCKING EVERYONE AND GETTING FUCKED. WE NEED TO DO THIS FUCKING SHIT AGAIN!"

Everyone sighed with relief, Pearl came to back to her confident self, weak but satisfied.

"damn... that was some good shit Callie"

Callie blushed, tying her hair up to her usual manner

"Well, I am indeed a superstarfish, I know my acting"

"Heh, remind me to watch your shit."

Three was rubbing her arm in an apologetic manner.

"Err... I guess we're even now?"

"Sure, let's do it another time."

Finally Marina hughed Pearl, she had been so worried about her, but Pearl responded by giving Marina a few tugs to her cock.

"C' mon Rina, cum on my face."

Marina was also denied of her orgasm, she felt like she didn't need it because it would have been her third this night, but Pearl was having none of it, with a few touches and a kiss, Marina gave her third load, smacking her face one last time.

Marie was staring at the carpet, drenched in unspeakable juices.

"You'll probably want to clean this..." She smugly quipped.

"HEY GIRLS, I HEARD YOU HAD A PARTY!!!" shouted a voice as the door slammed, it was Agent 4.

"I HEARD MY NAME 3889 WORDS AGO, why didn't you invite? I...WHAT THE FRICK IS THIS CARP!?"

Of course, they were lying naked, sweaty, surrounded by various toys, the smell filled with degeneracy and sex, it was clear this wasn't exactly a party, four stood with her mouth agape, and eyes like plates full of shock. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming before staring again, absorbing the view and acknowledging reality.

"Ahh carp, you girls should've invited me, Marie says I'm cute and really good with my ha...hpmf-hpmh...."

Marie closed her mouth blushing, trying to silence the child.

"Mafy...I...feef...youf...boobsh..."

"Get out four, you're just a child!" Pearl annoyingly claimed.  
She didn't need a scandal so early in her career.

Four got out of Marie's grasp to say: "WHAT THE FRICK are you talking about? I'm 18! EIGHT FRICKEN TEEN!!!"

"According to Marie's agent 4 factopedia...she's right! She just had her birthday 4 days ago!" Callie checked, hand on phone.

"Well... you still should knock the fucking door!" Pearl proudly nagged, trying to be the older sister this time.

Marie held Four off, who started to strip down to her undies, which were decorated with little squids.

"Ya ready for round FOUR!?!?"

the group looked each other in the eye, Three had to be the hopekiller:

"Nah... we're tired already...come back next time..."

Four pouted tying her pants up again, huffing madly at the idols

"You girls are a bunch of britches..."

Callie consoled Four, who felt bad about the whole situation:

"Don't worry Four, there's still next time! I'm gonna make sure to invite you" she pressed her breasts around the small squid. Calming her down and reassuring her.

"Welp, oooookay, my fault for coming to a party at 1:23 anyway..."  
Four closed the door and superjumped back to home, it was indeed very late at night...

"Ahh carp, I don't feel like driving all the way home..." Marie said with a yawn, tired of all the sex they've been having

"Could we like... crash here Pearl?"

Pearl and Marina looked at each other and nodded

"Sure... let's all take a shower, mine is big enough for all five..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shower later, they all cuddled in their bed naked, soundly asleep, Marie spooning Callie protectively, Three joined Eight in her corner, hugging her chest to breast, she was still dirty but Three didn't mind. And Pearl was all over Marina, Pearl sleeping like the wicked child she was, while Marina laid awake, watching the video they recorded, reviewing on her mind the events of that night.

It had been fun, learning about Eight's dirty side, enjoying the squid sisters' entertaining loving, the scissoring competition, and finally having a taste of her girlfriend being submissive.

It had been a long night, and she was ready for sleep when Pearl suddenly woke up:

"Aww, fuck..."

Marina got startled and asked: "W-What happened? What did we miss?"

"Nobody took a single sip of my punch!" and then she passed out again, blissfullly...

**Author's Note:**

> First and possibly last fic, I just made this to de-stress and noticed the lack of idol orgies on the site, so why teh fuck not?  
> I could make sequels if people say it's good tho.  
> Please comment alot


End file.
